


Icarus Flew and Icarus Fell

by bexgempisces



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy flying kinda, Gen, Lincoln’s death and sad Daisy, Mythology comparisons, Post 3x22 but before the time jump, Stars, the first law of thermodynamics because that’s just a thing in the aos fandom, yeah it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces
Summary: She realises that Lincoln was like Icarus, he flew before he fell. He wanted to see the world, she hoped he got to. He escaped a prison and gained wings and flew.-A 3x22 and after one shot, featuring Daisy’s thoughts.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Lincoln Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Icarus Flew and Icarus Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, yes, this is once again sad but I love writing stuff like this. 
> 
> So this literally cane about cos I was listening to Hamilton and the comparisons between Hamilton and Daisy’s story is really clear to me. And the comparison of Lincoln to Icarus I love that shit. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy! As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks again! -bex x

The Quinjet carrying the man she loves and her worst nightmare blinks off the screen and Daisy is...everything. 

She is numb and feeling everything. She is screaming but she is silent. She is seeing but she is blind. All she can hear is the blood rushing in her ears but it is like she is deaf. 

It was supposed to be her. It was her sins to be paid for, her mistakes, her sacrifice. He was supposed to live, she’d accepted she was going to die. She’d made her peace with the end of her life and then he died instead. 

She is suddenly reminded of the story of Icarus. She was told it when she was little, a foster father that was into mythology and told her all the stories when she couldn’t sleep. She liked that family, but of course she couldn’t stay. She’d made her peace with that too. 

She realises that Lincoln was like Icarus, he flew before he fell. He wanted to see the world, she hoped he got to. He escaped a prison and gained wings and flew. 

But like Icarus, he flew too close to the sun. His wings melted and he fell and he left behind all that loved him. 

She has to tell his sister about his death and that hurts almost as much as his death. They cry together and when they go to his grave, his empty grave because he exploded in space because he was too close to the goddamn sun, she hates him just a little bit. 

Because Icarus didn’t think of what he was leaving behind when he flew. He burned and he didn’t think and the people that he left behind were burned too. 

Every time she flings herself into the sky with her powers she looks for him. She looks for anything that tells her he might still be out there, the cross, his jacket, a body. But she finds nothing but stars. 

And later, when it doesn’t hurt as much to think of him, when she smiles instead of sobs when his name is mentioned, when she can look at a Quinjet without having a mental breakdown, she remembers something Jemma and Fitz told her years ago about the first law of thermodynamics. That no energy is created and none is destroyed. 

So the next time she is flying, suspended by nothing but her own power and air, she looks at those stars again. She looks at those stars and realises he was there the whole time, in those stars. She sees Zeus and Sirius and Cassiopeia and Gemini and knows that he is part of those stars now. 

And Icarus flew before he fell, just like Lincoln. Their wings burned because they flew too close to the sun but they were part of the stars now, watching her from a distance until she was ready to join them. 


End file.
